vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenitsu Agatsuma
Summary Zenitsu was saved from being in debt by his master, Jigoro Kuwajima, who taught him the Thunder Breathing style. Zenitsu was offered to split the successor-ship with Kaigaku, Jigoro's other student, since neither of them were able to learn all the moves of Thunder Breathing but Kaigaku refused and was disgusted by Zenitsu. After surviving Final Selection, Zenitsu met Tanjirou on the side of a road while trying to get someone to marry him. The two were called forth to work on a mission together and thus Zenitsu's true journey began. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A, likely higher | At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Agatsuma Zenitsu Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Demon Slayer Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses a sword), Acrobatics, Instinctive Reaction (Zenitsu can fight whilst asleep), Accelerated Development (Improves in incredibly fast rate), Perception Manipulation (Can create seemingly elemental effects), Statistics Amplification (Breathing techniques make the user become much stronger and faster), Enhanced Senses (Has very good hearing), Telepathy (Can hear thoughts), Limited Fear Manipulation (Scared someone out of his subconscious), Absorption (His blade absorbs sunlight), Limited Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Forced someone out of his sleep and subconscious) | All previous abilities plus, Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop hemorrhages) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Garbs protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Resistant to aura of Lower Moons and other Upper Moons that can induce fear and paralysis like Muzan's aura but on much lower level) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Kamado Tanjirou) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Kept up with Daki and sliced off her head with help from Inosuke) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Superior to Post-Zeroshiki Training Base Tanjiro. Sliced off Kaigaku's head with Seventh Style: Flaming Thunder God) Speed: Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Is faster than Kamado Tanjirou) | At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Faster than before. Can keep up with Daki), higher with God Speed (Blitzed Daki) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to cross a room before lightning could reach him), higher with God Speed and Flaming Thunder God (Blitzed Kaigaku) Lifting Strength: ' Unknown' Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class, likely higher | At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level likely higher | At least Small Building level, likely higher Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: A katana, Demon Slayer Garb Stamina: High, can fight for a long time and endure spider poison for some time Intelligence: Above average (Created his own Form within the Breath of Thunder Style) Weaknesses: Using God Speed twice in a day makes him unable to use his legs. | Same as before. | Same as before. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Breath of Thunder:' A breathing technique that focuses on the legs. It concentrates every muscle and forces oxygen into the blood vessels, allowing for explosive speed in one direction. ** First Style: Thunderclap and Flash: The user dashes forward and slashes at their opponent with incredible speed. Zenitsu has honed this ability to the extent of being able to repeat the dash multiple times in quick succession. He usually goes for six dashes but has been able to use Eight Fold to dash eight times within one use of the technique. ** God Speed: Zenitsu can utilize this technique to augment the speed of his Thunder Clap Flash further. He is only able to use this ability twice a day. After the second time, his legs become useless. ** Seventh Style: Flaming Thunder God ''': This is the seventh form that Zenitsu created himself. The user creates a dragon-like creature emitting fire and thunder. This form alongside God Speed allows Zenitsu to move extremely fast. '''Key: Post-Demon Slayer training | Post-Rehabilitation Training | Post-Pillar Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Acrobats